Past Days
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: "Before we go…there's something you should know about me…" Kid raised a brow. "What?" "Take a look at my soul" he demanded. Kid gave him a skeptical glare, but looked anyway. What he saw made his mouth drop open. "You're a…you're a Kishin…"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note (A/N):** This takes place 4 years after the Kishin Asura was destroyed. Death City is once again the everyday normal city as it was before.

**Chapter 1: The Stranger at the DWMA**

_Lord Death is human? _

* * *

Death the Kid was working on some late-night homework.

Kid was sitting at his desk furiously trying to sharpen his pencil symmetrically. The room was dark except for the small lamp that sat at the end of his desk. His golden eyes scanned over his homework.

It wasn't until Liz called him that gave him a short break. She ranted on and on about something and that he needs to come to the infirmary immediately. Kid let out a heavy sigh before reluctantly agreeing. He set his phone on the desk before he stood. Once he made sure his suit and tie were symmetrical, Kid locked up his house, summoned _Beezlebub_, and took off towards the DWMA. (_A/N: Did I spell that right? In case you don't know, that's the name of his skateboard_)

Once he arrived, Beezlebub disappeared the same way it always had; shadows. Kid gazed up at his father's school before he walked up to the entrance and headed straight for the infirmary.

The infirmary was quite the walk, but Kid didn't mind. He liked viewing the interior of the school. Perfectly symmetrical!

Once he climbed a set of stairs, the infirmary was down the hall to the left.

The sight that he was met with was exceptional to say. All his friends, including Sid and Stein, were surrounding a stranger lying unconscious on the bed. From Kid's view, he couldn't tell who it was. A sudden dread came to Kid as he thought of all the possible outcomes of who it was and what happened.

Kid swallowed his nerves before he moved closer towards the bed. He wasn't even 3 feet from the bed when his golden eyes widened. A much smaller and younger version of himself lay there. The _Lines of Sanzu_ were connected, much to his jealously of perfect symmetry. This stranger was a reaper. But how? Last he checked, Kid and his father were the only Grim Reapers. Maka noticed him standing there first.

She moved aside so he could move closer. They all looked at him curiously. "Do you recognize him, Kid?" Maka asked gently. Kid only stared. "Where's my father?" he questioned looking at the group.

No one said a word. "Kid…we found him in the Death Room. Your father is missing…" Tsubaki answered quietly. Once those words set in, Kid backed up slowly. Maka gave him a sympathetic look. Suddenly, before anyone could react, the stranger gasped and quickly sat up. His breathing was heavy. What shocked them most was the color of his eyes.

Golden just like Kid's.

He glanced at the group before he jumped off the bed and ran over towards the body sized mirror that hung on the wall behind the door. Kid watched as the stranger's bare chest moved with his breathing. He then noticed the stranger was wearing only pants. No socks, no shoes, and no shirt.

The stranger then slowly moved away from the mirror, golden eyes wide. He turned towards the group, and looked directly at Maka. "Where did you find me?"

Maka's mouth hung open in surprise. "I…we uh…in the Death Room…" she muttered. The stranger pondered this. "Who are you?" Kid asked.

Two sets of golden eyes met but the stranger broke the gaze just as quickly. "You already know me. Well, not like this but…anyway, I know this may sound crazy, but you have to believe me," the stranger commented. He looked at the group expectantly. Once no one made a move, the stranger continued.

"I'm Lord Death" he muttered quietly. There was a moment of silence until the room erupted into outburst. Kid raised his hands and quieted the group. "You can't be. You're human…" Maka commented. The stranger chuckled. "That's true. But you have to believe me."

"Prove it," Black Star demanded.

"Alright. Why do you think Kid looks like me?" the stranger asked. The group looked between Kid and the stranger. "He does have a point…" Black Star mumbled.

"That can't be possible though! Lord Death isn't human. I know that for a fact" Liz spoke. Murmurs were exchanged. Kid only stared at the stranger, or now his father. How is this possible? He does look a lot like him, but that could be from coincidence, right? I mean, his father isn't human after all. Or was his father lying to him? About…_this?_

* * *

There was only one way to prove that this stranger, this younger version of himself, is truly his father. Asking questions won't do anything except bring _more_ questions. As the group conversed and argued about the matter, Kid summoned a ball of shadows. If he was lying, the stranger would be blown backwards from the brute force of the energy. But if he isn't, then the stranger should be able to block his attack.

Once Kid was sure that everyone was oblivious to his actions, Kid threw the ball straight towards him. The attack got the group's attention as they watched it spiral towards the stranger.

The stranger threw his hands out and caught it just in time before it could blow him backwards. The ball sizzled into nothing within the palm of the stranger's hands. The group watched in awe as Kid stared yet again. So it is true. This stranger before him really is his father. As a _human_ no doubt.

The stranger smiled sheepishly before he lowered his hands. His golden eyes locked onto Kid's. "Now do you believe me?" he asked quietly.

The room once again erupted into a series of outbursts. Kid inched closer. "Dad? How…what-"

"I know it sounds insane, but it's possible. I was human before I died you know."

"I've never seen you as a human before…"

Lord Death sighed and looked down at his bare feet. What scared Kid was the fact that his father looked almost…frightened and ashamed. "Because I didn't want you to."

The room quieted. "What's the last thing you remember?" Stein asked. Lord Death thought. "Uh…I briefly remember talking to someone before everything went black."

Stein adjusted his glasses as he slowly turned the screw in his head. "Who was it you were talking to?"

"I…I don't remember…" he admitted quietly. "That doesn't explain how you came to be like this though!" Maka exclaimed. "True. I don't know that either."

"Wait a minute…how _old _are you?" Kid questioned. From the looks of it, his father couldn't be older than 17. He's too young! Younger than Kid himself! There was silence. Lord Death shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…16…"

"16!?"

"Well you see…this is the body I died in…"

"We should probably go somewhere more…secure to talk about this" Sid offered. Before the group could move, Lord Death put a hand up.

"Before we go…there's something you should know about me…"

Kid raised a brow. "What?"

"Take a look at my soul" he demanded. Kid gave him a skeptical glare, but looked anyway. What he saw made his blood run cold.

"You're a…you're a Kishin…"

He heard multiple gasps as they moved back slowly. His father only stared at his feet with that same look from before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note (A/N):** Thanks for the reviews. I'm guessing you all didn't expect Lord Death to be the Kishin, huh? Well, there's a plot twist for you. Please review and enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Truth about Lord Death**

_Brothers and Sisters? _

Black Star took a defensive stance, eyes narrowed. "Tsubaki! Weapon form!" he yelled. Tsubaki looked nervous but obligated anyway. In a sudden flash, she landed in Black Star's open hands. There was a moment's hesitation as he charged towards Lord Death with a battle cry. Before anyone could stop him, Lord Death suddenly disappeared with a cloud of black smoke lingering in his place. Black Star stood there staring at the smoke with confusion written all over his face.

It took a minute for Kid to realize what happened. His father teleported using the shadows. To say Kid was impressed was an understanding indeed. He hasn't even learned to do that yet!

The group only stared at the lingering smoke. "Now, are you done attempting to attack me, Black Star, or not?" a familiar voice commented. They turned to find Lord Death sitting on the bed he had used behind them. Black Star simply grunted and turned away. Tsubaki transformed back and stood next to him, head down with shame.

Lord Death sighed. "Let me at least explain before you try to kill me again," When no one said a word, he continued. "I'm different from the Kishin's you know today. I have control over the Kishin within me. I am able to use the Kishin's power and abilities to my own will."

"So what? You're still a Kishin. A Kishin is a Kishin no matter what it looks like" Black Star commented bitterly. His arms were crossed as he stared at Lord Death with distrust. "That's the thing though. I'm not just your average Kishin."

Maka raised a brow. "Y-You're not? Lord Death, I-I don't understand…"

"I'm not like the Kishin's you fight. You see, I don't eat human souls, I eat Kishin souls." With that said, almost everyone in the room erupted back into outburst. Kid's eyes narrowed. Another lie that was hidden from him? His father will have a lot of questions to answer very soon. Stein was staring at Lord Death with his usual insane look that always meant, 'I'd-love-to-dissect-him.'

Lord Death quieted the room. "I suggest we take Sid's offer and go someplace more secure. Say…the Death Room?"

The group then filled out into the halls of the DWMA and headed straight for the Death Room. Multiple students casted Lord Death a second glance but Black Star and Soul each gave them a menacing glare and scared them off.

Once they arrived at the Death Room, Lord Death immediately went to his mirror. The group waited.

"You said you found me here, correct?" Lord Death asked Maka. Maka nodded. "Yes. Tsubaki and I both found you lying unconscious in front of the mirror."

Lord Death gave the spot a glance. "Was anyone around, at _all?_" Maka shook her head. "Not a soul around, sir."

Lord Death muttered something under his breath as he paced in front of the mirror.

"I can only think of one solution. I can't run a school looking like this. So Kid will have to take my place."

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T-I'M NOT-"

"_Temporarily. _Only for the time being till we can find some sort of solution to reverse me back. Don't worry; I'll help you, Kid."

Kid relaxed only slightly. "So what are you going to do till then?" Tsubaki questioned softly.

"I'll have to become a student." Kid's eyes looked like it was going to pop out of his head. "F-Father! You can't! What are you going to say when someone asks why we look alike!?"

"Easy. I'll say I'm your cousin or something. People would believe that, right?" Kid's face went into disbelief. "B-But the lines! How are you-"

Lord Death waved his hand as if he was shooing something away. A cloud of smoke appeared and surrounded his form. The smoke then disappeared as quickly as it came. Kid's eyes grew wider, if possible.

Lord Death's hair was no longer black with white stripes. Now it was simply black. He wore a plain T-shirt and a pair of jeans. (_A/N: Sort of like what Soul wears in the anime, except minus the jacket and headband._)

"Now. I need a name…" Lord Death pondered. Kid was once again impressed to say. He has now two things to add to his list. His father used the shadows to change his form. Even the lines disappeared! Stein's insane look grew bigger.

"Don't worry about the lines, Kid. No one will know I'm a reaper except the group of us. Now, I'm going to need a name, am I not?"

Once the group got over their initial shock and surprise, they conjured up some possible names.

* * *

David, James, Sawyer, John, Adam. Each name was a no. "Didn't you have a name when you were human?" Black Star asked. Why hadn't anyone thought to ask that? After all, he _did _say he was once human. Maka and Kid both face palmed at the bluntness of the question. Seriously, why _hadn't_ anyone thought to ask that? Lord Death thought it over. "I…I can't remember it…"

Black Star groaned as Patty's laughter filled the air. "Wait a minute…I remember it! Michael. My name was Michael" Lord Death replied. The group stared with blank faces. "Michael. Really?"

Lord Death, or Michael, shrugged. "Call me Michael from now on" he demanded casually.

For the longest moment, no one said a word. Michael sighed. "Maybe the library will help us?" Maka suggested.

* * *

The library wasn't all exciting as it was thought out to be. Book after book and still nothing. At the moment, the group was flipping through multiple books. The only sound was the turning of pages. Stein and Sid had classes to teach so Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty were the ones helping.

Michael sat on an empty chair, cross-legged. His golden eyes scanned the pages of the book that sat in his lap. The library was quiet except for the humming and giggles from Patty and the groaning from Black Star who was complaining that he's too great to be reading. Liz and Kid were busy searching through books about spells; Maka and Soul were searching through books about witches, while Black Star and Tsubaki were searching through books about magic in general. Tsubaki spent most of her time trying to get Black Star to help her, though she was failing miserably.

Michael lifted his gaze towards the group of students that were scattered around the library. He watched each group for a short moment before moving to the next. He closed the book and placed it to the side. No use for that. How was he supposed to reverse back to his old self? How did he even end up like this? He remembers talking to someone…then everything went black. Who was it? Why can't he remember?

An idea popped into his head. Why not take a visit to his brother and sister? His gaze landed on Kid as the boy grabbed another book from the shelf. If Kid thought he was blind, he was mistaken. He's far from blind in fact. He sees the way Kid looks at him. He'll have a lot of questions to answer very soon. Questions that he's never wanted to answer. Poor Kid doesn't even know he has an aunt and an uncle. He's not even fully trained with using the shadows and magic!

His sister lives somewhere to the north. His brother lives to the south. Ironic, right? Why was he in the body he died in? Visions of his death flashed before his eyes. Michael shook his head. He died a _brutal_ death then. But now? Will he have to die again?

There was a more important question that needs to be answered first. Does he have complete control over the Kishin within him? He does have control of it, but if he doesn't…

Michael didn't want to think of what would happen. What if he kills them? What then?

His brother and sister crossed his mind again. They're both still human, no doubt. Michael hasn't spoken to them in over 200 years. Sad, isn't it? A sudden dread the came to him. His sister and brother _both_ want him dead. For personal reasons of course…

Michael can't bring these students to them! They'll kill them! But he can't go alone, either. If his brother and sister do try to kill him, things could get ugly real fast. His siblings may be reapers, but they're definitely not the same kind he is. His sister is a 'light' reaper. Like how he is death, she is life. The complete opposite. His brother on the other hand, he can be quite the handful. His brother is a reaper, but not like the two of them.

His brother is a 'magic' reaper. His brother isn't as strong as his sister and himself, but he does have powerful magic. If Michael were to visit one of them, he'd have to go see his sister first. Michael may be the oldest out of the three of them, but his siblings act more like the oldest than he does.

Michael stood and stretched his cramped legs. "I have a possible solution," he began. The statement gathered the student's attention as they gathered around. His gaze locked onto Kid's, but he quickly diverted his eyes away. Kid was _not _going to like this. "I've been thinking about something…"

"Spit it out already!" Black Star yelled. "I may have a solution," Michael commented slowly. "But…we'd have to visit my sister up north."

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE A SISTER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Kid shouted at the top of his lungs. Michael winced slightly at the volume and the way Kid's eyes _burned_ into his. He also didn't miss the way the room got darker from Kid's anger and the fact that he was reaching out to the shadows. "Yes…I also have a brother. I haven't talked to them in over 200 years."

"But why? They're your siblings, right?" Liz asked. Michael nodded. "They are. But they want me dead."

"Why?" Michael shifted nervously. "Uh…I'll explain later…" Kid seemed to notice the state of the room and managed to calm slightly. He turned on his heel and faced the bookshelves. Michael sighed. He'd have a lot of explaining to do later.

"You haven't called or visited them at _all?_" Liz pondered. Michael shook his head. "The last thing they both said to me was 'I hate you.'" Michael knew that was a lie, but he thought the exaggeration might keep her from knowing the truth. He wasn't ready to explain _that_ just yet. Liz gasped and pulled Patty close to her. "…I would never say that to my sister…" she mumbled.

"So…we're going to visit your sister, then?" Soul asked. "Like hell we are! This is the _third lie_ today! Anything else you'd like to add to that list, _father!?_" Kid declared as he gave Michael a hard menacing glare. Michael shrank back. Yup, _a lot_ of questions to answer very soon indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note (A/N):** Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 3: Road Trip to Canada**

_More Lies or the Truth? _

* * *

Kid refused to talk to Michael after his announcement. He was beyond furious. Another damn lie!? How many more lies are being kept from him? Michael didn't know the exact location of his sister, as he was told. Kid guessed that must be a lie too. Was everything a lie about his father?

He was tempted to corner his father and force the truth out of him. But he stopped himself before he got too reckless. Can't have any of that, now can we?

What help is it if you don't have an exact location? How does Michael expect to find his sister?

'…_.We'd have to visit my sister up north.'_

Kid gritted his teeth. Up north my ass! He mentally shouted. How in the hell does he expect to find a _person_ in the north? One _individual!_

There's so many possible places in the north that she could be anywhere!

What struck Kid as odd though was the fact that Michael didn't talk to his siblings in over 200 years. Why did they want him dead? Who exactly _are_ his aunt and uncle? Why hadn't they been mentioned before until now?

So many questions swarmed around in Kid's head that he's starting to get a headache from it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Damn…why did this have to happen?

_Who_ exactly was his father talking to? _What_ exactly happened?

"What do you suggest we do?" Tsuabki finally interrupted. At least she said what needed to be said. "Find my sister, I guess. Though that might take a while…"

"Well…do you at least have some kind of starting point?" Maka questioned thoughtfully. Always rely on her to get the job done.

"I might have a clue. I'm guessing somewhere near Canada or Alaska."

Kid rolled his golden eyes.

"Alright…at least we're getting somewhere," Maka commented. She quietly mumbled something to Soul frowned in reply. "I suggest we start with Canada and work our way up."

The group of now eight agreed to meet tomorrow morning, early. There were a few moans and groans from Black Star and Soul, but Maka straightened them out with her famous 'Maka-Chop' to the head.

Kid wanted Michael to sleep in the infirmary in one of the empty beds for the night at the school since he didn't want to speak to him, but Liz thought it was rude and invited him to stay at the mansion. Kid protested, but reluctantly agreed. Michael took one of the spare bedrooms on the other side of the house. (_A/N: I wasn't sure if Lord Death lives with Kid in the mansion or not, so I'm just pretending he doesn't._)

Kid was glad his father is on the other side. Whenever Kid ended up in the same room as Michael, he would make up an excuse and leave. Liz threatened to lock them in the same room, but Kid locked himself in his bedroom for the remainder of the night.

Sure, he had _millions_ of questions to ask, but he assumed they'd be answered with more _lies_.

For the remainder of the night, Kid listened to Patty's laughter and the voices of Liz and his father.

When morning came, Kid was more than ready to leave for Canada.

Liz was found that morning making breakfast. Patty sat at the table coloring with crayons and humming to herself.

"Morning, Kid. Pancakes?"

Without a word, Kid pushed a plate over towards her as she placed a couple pancakes onto it and pushed the plate back towards him. Kid glanced at the plate and opened his mouth to speak, but Liz interrupted. "Don't worry, I made them symmetrical." With a nod, Kid ate in silence.

Michael then waltzed in, carrying a small backpack. Liz handed him some pancakes. He gave them each a brief nod and began to eat.

The group of four ate in silence except for Patty's humming and giggling every now and then. "Kid, we need to talk," Michael commented finally. Kid glanced up with stone cold eyes. "I think you've said enough, father."

"Kid, please. I know you're mad but at least -"

Kid scuffed. "Me? Mad? _Don't lie, father_. I'm not angry at the fact that you lied to me about everything. About your brother and sister. Sure as hell I'm not. I'm just choosing to ignore you."

Michael sighed. "Look Kid, the reason I didn't tell you was for your own good. What else do you want to hear?"

Kid shook his head. "Nothing. I'm done."

"Kid-"

Kid absurdly stood up pushing his chair back. "I said I'm done, father. Liz, Patty," The Thompson Twins both looked at him. Worry was evident in their blue eyes and written all over their face. Kid felt bad for making them worry over him. "I'm going to pack a bag for the trip. You two should pack as well." Liz nodded and started cleaning up.

With a sharp glare towards Michael, Kid left the kitchen and headed for his room to pack.

* * *

Maka had to _drag_ Soul out of bed this morning. Once the smell of food got to him, he immediately had awoken. Maka placed a plate full of eggs and bacon onto the table before seating herself. Soul joined her shortly after. "Do you think Lord Death…I mean Michael, is going to find his sister?" Maka questioned. Soul shrugged. Much too focused on his meal.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't get why he needs to find her in the first place." Maka had to stop and think about that. True, she didn't quite understand that either. Just who _is_ his sister? What could she have that Michael didn't?

Soul then let out a loud belch. Maka glared at him for his behavior. Soul simply grinned, dumped his dishes into the sink, and disappeared into the shower. It didn't make sense. Why did he need to find his sister?

After Soul finished, Maka took a quick shower. Those same questions floated around her head as she thought of possible answers. None of her answers seemed to be good enough.

Once she dressed in her usual uniform and combat boots (_A/N: I think her shoes are combat boots_) and packed a bag for the trip, she waited for Soul while putting her hair into her usual pigtails. Soul emerged from his bedroom wearing his yellow/black jacket, faded red jeans, and his headband. His lips were pulled in his casual grin. "Let's get going before I change my mind about it and decide to take a nap instead."

Maka had to 'Maka-Chop' him for that comment afterwards. "Ow…damn woman! What the hell!"

"That's for being rude. Now hurry up!" Soul sneered at her as they made their way out of their apartment.

They arrived in front of the school to find Kid, Michael, Liz, and Patty already there. Maka took notice of the tense atmosphere surrounding Kid. She gazed at Michael and back to Kid. Something is defiantly wrong here.

Maka opened her mouth to ask, but Liz quietly stopped her. She whispered saying that Michael and Kid were arguing this morning.

"Oi Maka…what's wrong with Kid?" Soul nodded his head towards Kid's direction. Kid had his head turned away from Michael, arms crossed, and his stance was tense and defensive. Maka leaned over to whisper the same thing Liz had said.

Soul frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "That's uncool. Maybe they should-"

Just then, there was a loud "YAHOO!" Black Star suddenly landed beside Maka in a crouch followed by a rather small backpack that landed with a 'thud.' Tsuabki followed more elegantly. On her shoulder hung a backpack of her belongings. Her thin lips were pulled into a shy smile. "Sorry we're late. Black Star didn't want to get out of bed."

Black Star smirked and pointed to himself. "The Great Black Star does what he wants when he wants. No one tells _me_ what to do!" Black Star then starts laughing in his obnoxious way that only he can do.

Maka rolled her eyes as Soul muttered an inaudible, "Tch."

"No one's late. You're just in time," Michael commented. He glanced at Kid before he turned his attention on them.

The group of eight then made their way out of Death City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Chapter 4:** **Road Trip to Canada (Part 2)**

_Lord Death's first fight?_

* * *

Michael was hesitant to leave Death City. Once the group made it to the city's border, Michael had to stop.

His soul was bound to the city after imprisoning Asura under the DWMA. He was never allowed to leave Death City after that. But now…now that he's human again…

Can he leave? Will he be able to?

"Michael…? You ok?" Maka asked.

Michael noticed the group's staring and ducked his head. "I'm fine. I just haven't left Death City since I imprisoned Asura. I'm not sure if I can leave with my soul still bound to it."

The group fell silent. "What will happen if you can't?" Liz asked. Michael hesitated. "I don't know. I never tried."

With a deep breath, Michael carefully stepped over the city's boundary. He paused to see if anything would happen.

Nothing.

He released the breath he was holding.

"Seems like I can leave…" he muttered. Maka gave him an encouraging smile and started walking again.

* * *

They must've walked for about an hour before they were miles away from the city. Michael turned and glanced behind him. The city looked so small from this view. Like a faraway mountain.

They walked until they arrived at a train station in a small town called _Austin_ a couple miles from the DWMA around the afternoon. (_A/N: It is a real place. I looked it up. I'm picturing the DWMA sort of in the middle of Nevada surrounded by other cities and towns._)

The sun was panting again.

Black Star and Soul kept complaining about the heat. Maka would give them a 'Maka-Chop' every time they started complaining. Liz and Patty were busy chatting with Tsubaki and sometimes Maka.

Michael hasn't left Death City ever since he imprisoned Asura. That was _long_ ago.

His first priority was finding a ride to get them to Idaho and Montana. Then they could cross the border and into Canada. Problem was how are they going to find a ride that's going to take them?

A bus would only take them so far. A plane could work, but that'd cost a lot of money that Michael doesn't have right now. The only other option besides a car would be a train. But will a train take them to Montana?

They stopped in Austin for the night. Deciding to travel the at least half way by tomorrow. Train tickets cost too much as well. Their only option is a car. Michael _could_ teleport them, but he doesn't have enough magic to do that in _this_ body. They don't need to know that though.

The town was fairly small but otherwise lively. It reminded Michael a lot of Death City. People out and about, shops and stores open to customers.

A smile pulled at his lips. He hasn't seen such beautiful life other than in his own school and city. He may be Death, but he knows the value of life very well. Suddenly, all those times of being imprisoned within the walls of Death City were starting to get to him.

He felt…angry. It was his decision in the first place. He shouldn't be so angry. Maybe now that he's outside of Death City, he forgot what it's like being surrounded by humans and such life.

* * *

The group found the nearest hotel and decided to check in. Michael had to go and get them two rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys.

Once he got the rooms keys, Michael headed back towards the waiting group. He gave Maka the girl's room key, and gave the other to Kid. "There's a club down the street if you want to go. I'm going into town for a little. I'll be back around midnight or so."

The group stared at him. "Where are you going?" Maka asked. Michael pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and smirked at them. "I haven't eaten a soul in years. I'm starving! I don't think you'll want to see me eat one. It can get pretty nasty."

Before anyone could say anything, Michael turned his back towards them and disappeared down the street into the crowd.

* * *

Soul followed the group down the street towards the club. After Black Star started ranting about how they should take the offer because he's such a big star, and how Maka kept complaining that they'll get drunk and cause all kinds of chaos, they decided to go to the club with much persuading from Liz and Patty. How Michael knew there was a club, he had no idea. Soul didn't even see it.

The club was a fairly large placed around the corner called some French name, Chat Noir. Black Cat. An ironic name for such a place. Soul bet Blair would've loved to work here.

The music could be heard even from outside and through the windows. Patty was pretty much jumping with joy as they entered the place.

It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Soul could've _sworn_ he smelt the scent of sweaty, musky, sex. They found an empty table in the back. A woman named Sarah was their waitress. Dressed very similar to what Blair wears on a daily basis. Soul had to look away as to not get a nose bleed or Maka would've 'Maka-Chopped' him for sure.

Liz and Patty had dragged Maka and Tsubaki as well as Kid onto the dance floor and into the giant crowd. Black Star was already gone.

Not wanting to be alone, Soul decided to go and find his meister.

"Yo! Soul!"

Soul turned at the mention of his name. There stood Black Star, a drink in his hand.

"My man! Have a drink, will you? You need to relax!"

Soul hadn't even realized that he was tense in the first place. He slowly relaxed his tense body and gave Black Star his signature grin. "Wanna see who can drink the fastest?"

Black Star wasn't known for declining a challenge.

* * *

Maka wasn't one for dancing, but she was having fun. It wasn't like she couldn't dance anyway. Patty and Liz were probably messing with a group of helpless boys. Kid had left somewhere probably fixing the symmetry of the place. Tsubaki was dancing alongside her.

"This is fun! I wonder where Black Star and Soul went off to?"

Maka shrugged, she wasn't that worried. She knew Soul knew better than to get himself drunk. He wasn't that stupid. "I don't know. Probably drooling over some girls."

Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah. I bet you they are."

There was a minute of silence. "You know that man's been staring at you for over a minute now?"

Maka quirked a brow. "What man?"

She had to practically yell to be heard over the music. Tsubaki's face twisted into a smile. "Don't look now, 12 O'clock."

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Maka spun around, skirt twirling, to find a man with dazzling gray eyes smiling at her. His hair was a messy blonde color. "I couldn't help but notice you're a good dancer."

Maka felt her cheeks reddening but smiled. "Uh….thanks. I don't dance often," she commented. He didn't smell of alcohol. Maybe he was sober? Or maybe he just has a high tolerance for alcohol?

The man laughed. "Want a drink? It's on me," he asked. Maka spun around to face Tsubaki, but she disappeared. She turned to face the man again. If Soul saw her talking to him, he'd be more than angry.

"Sure. Why not?"

The two made their way over towards the bar in the back. Pushing and shoving through bodies. She ordered a martini. Not much of a drinker. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Maka."

"You can call me Devin."

* * *

The two talked for what seemed like hours. He would occasionally make her laugh or giggle. In the back of her mind, she still was wondering where her stupid partner had gone off to, but she was having too much fun to fret over it.

Somehow, Devin had taken her outside the club and was starting to walk down the street. His arm was around her shoulders.

They continued to talk, that is until Maka realized just where she was. She stopped walking, eyes wide. She pulled away from Devin. "I-I have to go find my friends. They're probably looking for me…" she muttered.

Devin sighed and wrapped his arm around her again. "Don't worry. I'm sure they know you're fine."

Maka pulled away again. She smelt alcohol. Was it from her or Devin?

"N-No, really. I have to go…"

Devin grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer earning a yelp of surprise. He smirked at her. Gray eyes hazy. "Why not stay with me? I'm much more fun…"

Suddenly, he pushed her down an alley and into a wall. He laughed at her.

Maka's mind was too fuzzy to think clearly. She couldn't even fight back!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice yelled. Maka knew that voice. Soul!

Devin smirked at him and turned around to face him. "What are you? Her guard dog or something?" He teased and started laughing.

Soul sneered at him. "No. I'm her partner."

The laughing ceased completely as he stared. Maka heard footsteps echoing from behind her. Four more men appeared, dressed in cleaned suits and dirty jet black eyes. Soul narrowed his eyes.

Devin grinned. "You may want to leave while you still can. You're messing with the wrong group, boy."

Two men grabbed Maka's arms and hoisted her to stand. Through her hazy state, Maka could see her friends run up beside Soul.

Devin's hand then changed into claws. He grinned before stabbing Maka in the side. She screamed until her voice hurt.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled. His hands clenched into fists. He needs to do something! "Liz, Patty. Weapon forms!" Kid demanded.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled. Tsubaki landed in his open hands as a Chain Scythe.

The Thompson Twin pistols complied and landed in Kid's awaiting hands with a pinkish mist of light. Kid took his original stance. "Let her go! You bastard!"

Black Star glared with what seemed to be blood-lust in his eyes.

Devin cackled at him. He strikes Maka's cheek leaving a gash.

The two men then suddenly transformed into what looked like a demon. Pointed ears and a tail. They too had claws that dug into Maka's wrist.

Devin then turned towards Kid. "You're really annoying," he commented. With that said, a blue glowing sphere appeared in the palm of his hands. It sizzled and popped like a roaring fire. He threw the sphere straight towards the group. (_A/N: The 'Sphere' is similar to a Pokémon Ball. Except it acts like a small bomb with a highly amount of explosion. _ _I'll explain more in the next chapter.) _

* * *

Soul didn't have time to react. It hit him before he could even move. The impact sent him flying backwards onto the ground. Smoke lingered in the air making it hard to see and breathe. It felt like he was hit by a bomb in mid-air. He could hear Maka's screams. Whatever that was, it made him weak to even _stand_.

His knees buckled from under him every time he tried. The others looked to be having the same problem. Twelve pairs of eyes glanced at each other. What should they do? Devin laughed again before striking Maka once more in the cheek.

Her head lopped to the side, hair falling in her face.

Soul could feel his anger boiling. He _knew_ he should've stayed with her! Damn it! His fingers were itching to hit something. Or _someone_.

Soul gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure landed in front of Soul. The figure's shoulders were hunched over.

Devin gawked at the intruder. "Who the hell are you!?" he yelled.

The figure didn't answer.

"I'm talking to you freak!"

"Shame…you're such a disgusting creature…" the figure muttered quietly.

Devin's gray eyes narrowed. "What'd you just call me!?"

"I said you're a disgusting creature. You don't deserve to live."

Devin only stared with hated eyes. "Why you little-!"

He summoned another glowing sphere and threw it towards the figure. Soul opened his mouth to warn the figure, but he wasn't even there.

Soul blinked and faced his group of friends. They all shared the same look.

The sphere dissolved into air as Devin grabbed Maka's throat and threw her against the wall.

Soul only stared in horror. If only he could stand! Damn it!

"I hate people like you. Especially if you pick on a girl."

The figure appeared standing in front of Soul again. Except without the cloak.

Soul stared with disbelieving eyes. M-Michael!

Michael had his head down, eyes hidden from view.

"You know, I'm still hungry. I think you'd make the perfect meal."

Devin ran towards him with an enraged battle cry. Claws raised above his head and ready to strike. Michael dodged the attack before deflecting it.

H-How…? How is he fighting without a weapon! Soul knew he has magic, but can magic fight a Kishin? Let alone defeat one?

But it wasn't magic Michael was fighting with.

Oh no.

He was fighting with a set of his own _claws_.

The two fought back and forth. The sounds of talons clanging against each other echoed through the empty streets.

Devin would snarl and growl before swinging his claws madly left to right.

But Michael was clever. He timed the attacks and made an easy get-away.

Devin eventually got fed-up. With a vicious snarl, he swung his claws leaving a large gash in Michael's T-shirt straight down his chest. Michael jumped back before Devin could swing again.

Michael froze in his place. Arms by his sides, his claws hanging lifelessly.

* * *

Before Soul's very eyes, Michael shifted into a demon. Devin took a step back, but quickly charged at him again.

Michael didn't even seem to look anything vaguely _similar_ to his human form at all. His fingers were now long, sharpened, boney claws. He wore no clothes, but he wasn't naked. Soul couldn't see his face, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to.

What scared him most was the fact that Michael's whole body seemed to be _dripping _with darkness/shadows. Like a never ending faucet. Soul couldn't see his legs due the shadows that covered them.

Inky blackness smoked around them like ribbons surrounding them in nothing but pure blackness. Almost like a heavy fog. Soul couldn't even _hear_ anything anymore. He was tempted to call out to his friends, but stopped himself. There were no cries, no yells, nothing but silence.

(_A/N: If you want to see what I pictured him as, go on Google Images, type in '__The Reaper by CaymArtworks__.' It should be the __**first**__ picture. I __**do not**__ own._)

There was a sickening laugh that echoed around him making the hair on his arm tingle. His arms felt cold and weak.

Suddenly, there was a deafening scream before all went silent again.

* * *

The blackness lifted to reveal the alley. Soul slowly dragged his feet into a stable standing position. Once he was standing properly, he immediately ran towards Maka's limp body. He cradles her in his lap.

His friends followed his example and crowded around Maka.

Soul looked up to find five floating red Kishin eggs.

There stood Michael, as a human. His hands were in his pockets, head bowed shielding his eyes.

He slowly turned to face them. "How bad is she?"

There came no answer. Michael sighed and walked towards them and kneeled next to Maka. He pressed a gentle hand over her body. He then smiled. "She's alive, don't worry."

His golden eyes locked onto Soul's when he said that. Soul swore he saw something reflect within them, but before he could question, Michael stood.

The group whispered to each other. Relief flooding between each person at the news.

Michael turned his back towards them, shoulders hunching. He stepped forward and grabbed the closest Kishin egg. He faced them with a grin. "You may want to look away," he warned. Soul didn't need to be told twice. He ducked his head and stared at Maka's bloodied face. He pushed a strand of hair away.

When Soul glanced up again, the souls had been devoured. He watched as Michael chewed the last soul before swallowing.

Michael then whispered something under his breath. Maka's body then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Soul looked up alarmed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Michael interrupted. "I teleported her to the hotel room. She should be there when we return. I'll explain some when she wakes up."

Slowly, the group made their way back towards their hotel. No one spoke a word until they were back.

* * *

Michael avoided each gaze that was sent his way. He made no eye-contact, not even a simple blink. He was right. There lay Maka's limp, unconscious body lying softly on one of the beds.

They were all crowded in the boy's room. Four beds with two bathrooms, a small kitchen with a miniature table. It even had a balcony.

Only Black Star commented on the room but was hushed by Tsubaki.

"We should get to bed. Long day tomorrow," Michael whispered. Maka's body was then teleported to the girl's room. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty left with soft good-byes. Black Star jumped onto the nearest bed and rested his arms behind his head.

"That was pretty awesome. But not as awesome as me!"

Soul laid on the bed next the window. "Shut up, Black Star. Shouldn't you be drunk?"

Black Star cackled. "Me!? Drunk!? HAHA! Don't make me laugh! I'm too big of a star to be drunk!"

Soul rolled his eyes and faced the window as Black Star continued laughing. Always count on the obnoxious Black Star to lighten the mood.

Kid stepped in front of Michael with crossed arms. "Care to tell us what that _was_, father?"

The room lapsed into silence. He didn't face Kid, but spoke quietly. "If I told you that was insanity, would you believe me?"

More silence. Soul didn't know whether to believe him or not. He _did_ save Maka's life when he couldn't. Soul owns him a debt. Kid only stared with a blank face before taking the bed beside Black Star. Michael took the bed beside Soul.

The light went out wrapping the room in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note (A/N):** I'M SORRY! I've been busy with school and homework and I haven't had time to write. Review, please!

**Chapter 5: Road Trip to Canada (Part 3) **

_Explanations?_

* * *

Before Michael had left Death City, he had informed Stein, Sid, and Spirit on the matter. Let's just say that Spirit didn't take the news too well and Stein had to knock him unconscious. From the look on Stein's face, it seemed he would be willing to do it again. Michael left Stein, Sid, and Spirit in charge of the school and promised to call back in a couple days.

Maka hasn't awoken yet. He closed her stab wound before she bled out. She was healing well for someone who took quite the beating. He felt sort of bad in a way. He could tell Soul was blaming himself.

* * *

Soul hadn't left Maka's side since the next morning. At every twitch, he would be on his feet hoping and _praying_ for his meister to wake up. His hair was unruly and messy, bags under his eyes. He didn't get much sleep anyway.

They all knew he was blaming himself that she got hurt, but it wasn't his fault. Most of the time Soul kept himself busy with trying to think of something to say the Michael. He had thought saying 'Thank you' was a little too informal.

Currently, Soul was slouched in a chair beside Maka's bed. He stared off into empty space, mind turning gears.

He had never felt so _useless_ in his entire life.

The room was empty except for the two of them. The group was busy eating breakfast.

It wasn't just the 'thank you' that was bothering him. Soul found that Michael seemed to disappear early the next morning and still hasn't returned. He didn't think much of it, but it made him curious.

He heard the click of the hotel door open and close.

Soul turned to find the group had returned carrying loads of breakfast food. "Hey Soul. We got you a bagel and a coffee. Thought you might need it…" Tsubaki commented. She set the bagel and the coffee on the table beside him. Soul nodded. "Thanks..."

"How is she?" Liz asked timidly. Soul shrugged and hunched his shoulders. "Still the same…"

"Don't worry so much. She'll be fine, Soul," Tsubaki stated. "Besides, I'm sure Maka wouldn't want you stressing over her so much."

"I guess you're right…" he mumbled. Soul grabbed the bagel and took a bite.

There was a knock at the door that seemed to echo around Soul's empty head. Before anyone could answer though, the door was slammed open. "IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I HAVE COME TO-"

Black Star fell to the ground with a thud. Kid stood behind him crossing his arms. He carefully stepped over the body and closed the door. "His voice was giving me a headache," he muttered. Kid glanced at Maka, then at Soul. Soul could see the hidden sympathy through his golden orbs.

The group was silence for a minute. "Have any of you seen my father anywhere?"

No one had an answer except a shake of the head. "Last I saw him was last night. Found him gone early this morning" Soul replied coolly.

Kid hummed and sat on one of the beds. Patty's laughter lightened the mood slightly as she was busy poking at Black Star's cheek.

There was a quiet groan from Maka's bed. Soul almost fell out of his chair before leaping to his feet. Maka's fingers twitched. Once. Twice. Three times.

Hazy, tired green orbs met crimson. Her skin looked unusually pale and boney. "W-Wh-What h-happened…?"

Her voice was husky from the lack of use. Soul wanted to cry from pure joy, but he had to remain his _cool._ He quickly gathers her into a hug. "Don't ever do that again, you idiot!" he commented before softly flicking her in the forehead.

Maka blinked. "S-Soul…? What happened?"

"You were-attacked," he muttered. That word must've been the hardest to say. He releases her from the hug and sits back. The group had gathered around the bed with relieved faces. Liz was pretty much bawling her eyes out. Black Star had awakened and was glaring daggers at Kid.

"I-I remember getting attacked and then…then I saw some kind of…_thing_…"

She looked at her friends expectantly. "It was black. All black and…_it_-"

Soul placed a hand on her shoulder. "We know. We saw it too. That was…" He looked at Kid. "…That was Michael…"

Maka's eyes widened but before she could speak, the sound of the hotel door opening and closing quieted the group.

Michael walked in shirtless wearing only pants and shoes.

All eyes stared at him with surprise. Michael was well built for a _dead_ man. Toned abs and perfectly muscular. He sort of was a mix between Black Star and Soul. Straight down the center of his chest was a long scar like Soul's. It started underneath his collarbone and ended just above the hem of his pants.

Liz was pretty much _drooling_ over him with wide eyes, Tsubaki was blushing and averting her eyes elsewhere, Patty was simply staring at him, and Maka could only gawk. Who knew Death could be so…so _hot!_

His hair was messy and uncombed. He looked exhausted.

He stared at them with as much surprise. He raked a hand through his hair before letting his hand fall to his side. He glanced at Maka. "Good. You're finally awake."

Michael waltzed around the room before he stopped at a mirror. He gently traced the scar with a finger before uttering a curse. "I guess I should start explaining some things, huh?"

Kid scowled. "Like hell you should. I _would_ like some answers."

Michael sat on the end of one of the beds and leaned back. "Ask away. I'll answer as best as I can."

There was a moment's hesitation. "What _was_ that?" Liz asked bluntly. "Was what?"

"That…that black thing…?"

Michael sighed. "I like to call that insanity. Or as you know it: _Madness_."

Liz gasped at his answer and hide behind Patty, who was giggling.

Maka gasped. "Madness? W-What do you mean?"

"Everyone has _some_ form of insanity. Including me. Asura may have been more…dangerous with his madness, but mine is just as equal."

"How did you do it?"

All eyes shifted towards Kid. "Do what?"

"With the claws. How did you do it?"

"Kishin." No more needed to be said.

Kid's voice didn't seem so annoyed and angry anymore. Though there was slight venom in his tone.

"What did you do to them?" Soul asked.

Michael's golden eyes shifted towards him. Once again, Soul swore he saw something reflect within them but Michael quickly looked away. "The claws aren't used as a weapon," he began slowly.

No one spoke. "They're like a fishing hook. You use it to catch fish. In my case, they're used to separate the soul from the body. The claws catch onto the soul's wavelength and separate it. Almost like you're breaking apart bread."

Everyone looked away after that. Seemingly to be interested in something else. Michael looked expectantly at Kid. "Kid, I know you have questions. Why don't you ask?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother and a sister?" he asked immediately.

Michael crossed his arms. "It's easier if you didn't know. Things are complicated with them right now."

"Complicated?"

"I've done some really bad things that I'm not too happy about in the past. One involves them. The resulted ended up with them hating me for eternity."

"What was that? That…_ball_ thing the Kishin threw at us?" Michael shifted in his seat. Almost like he's uncomfortable. "It's called a _Galion_. It's like a bomb that affects you from the inside out. Pretty much weakening your muscle strength and making you vulnerable till you can't even stand. Explodes on impact but it wears off after a while though."

Kid winced at that. "Why didn't you want me to know you're human?"

"Because I knew how you'd react. But also other things too."

Kid turned away and faced the window. "What did you do to become a Kishin?"

He could've whispered it because of how softly he spoke. "…Something very bad."

Kid faced them again. "How did you…die…?"

Michael didn't answer. He only stared with emotionless eyes before turning away.

"…I'd rather not talk about that…"

Kid took sympathy and left it be. For now at least.

Michael stood from the bed. "We should get going soon. We're wasting time just sitting here."

* * *

They left the hotel around the afternoon. Maka's stab wound hurt, but she could manage. After getting stable on her feet again and dealing with an overprotective Soul, she figured a way to function properly. The pain lessened the more she moved.

Michael predicted they'd make it to Idaho before nightfall.

They traveled by car, of course. Walking would be too much. The only one who knew how to drive was surprisingly Michael. Soul could've driven, but he wanted to sleep.

The car had eight seats. Kid was astatic about the symmetry of the vehicle. Black Star kept yelling at him to: "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I UNLESH MY GODLY POWERS ON YOU!"

The car was a gray Chevrolet Traverse. Kid sat in the passenger seat, Liz, Patty, and Maka in the middle, and Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki in the back.

* * *

Michael was a better driver than Maka had expected. Who would've thought Lord Death knew how to drive? He drove smoothly. No bumps and no sudden jerks. The image of Michael without a shirt burned her eyelids. Maka rubbed at them with the palm of her hands trying to get rid of the image. There was a tap on her shoulder and she spun around. "You alright?" Soul whispered. He looked like he had just awoken from a nap.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Tired is all,"

He seemed to believe her and went right back to his nap.

Black Star was snoring against the window. At least he wasn't yelling. Patty was asleep on Liz's shoulder, whose head up propped up by her arm; Kid was staring out the window. The car was quiet except for the soft music the radio provided in the background.

* * *

They arrived in Idaho around 5:30p.m. Black Star had complained about the lack of food for his 'Godly needs' and eventually Maka knocked him unconscious with a 'Maka-chop.'

Michael had stopped at another hotel and checked them in.

The hotel had a fancy restaurant by the main lobby. They had agreed to eat there.

The lights were dimly light, but still bright enough to see. The tables all had fancy cream colored tablecloth that touched the floor, glass cups and a flower vase. Their hostess seated them at a table in the back. Good thing too because Black Star had already found the wine.

There was a sudden change in atmosphere the moment Michael walked in. He had to stop for a moment and collect his wits.

Something wasn't right. He didn't sense a Kishin. No, definitely not. Something stronger. Much stronger.

It wasn't until he glanced around the different tables that he realized it. He caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair before it disappeared.

"HAHA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS COME TO-"

Michael had grabbed Black Star's shoulder stopping him from heading over to the bartender. Michael pulled him back before he could go towards the bar. He jerked around surprised and maybe angry. Michael only hardened his eyes and stared straight ahead.

"She's here…" he muttered. "Whose here?"

Michael walked away ignoring Black Star's rant. He saw dirty blonde hair again as it disappeared in the back. He clenched in hands into fists and moved towards that direction. "Michael! What's wrong? What is it?" Maka asked. He didn't get very far because of the hand that gently touched his shoulder. She had a hand pressed to her wound as if she was in pain, but her face showed otherwise. She wore a simple green dress that matched her eyes perfectly and white heels. Her hair in her usual pigtails.

_She must've sensed the change in his soul wavelength_, he realized. He nearly pushed some poor person out of his way but thought otherwise. That would cause a scene. A scene is the last thing he needs right now. He needs to find her. Before she leaves. He only stared at Maka for a minute longer before the atmosphere changed again.

Where did she go?! Shit! He spun around. She moved!

He then felt the familiar tingle in his fingers from his magic. He tensed and slowly turned. There she was. Long dirty blonde hair curled around her shoulders. Her silver eyes sparkled with a dark aura that matched her midnight blue dress that fit her every curve perfectly and matching heels. Michael stepped back almost bumping into someone. He could practically _hear_ the clicking of her steps as she drew closer.

She stopped about three feet from him. Hand on her hip. Black Star, Soul, and even _Kid_ stared mouth open. "R-Rachel…"

He was stuttering! This is so not good. Definitely not good.

She was here! She knew he was coming! Rachel smirked at him. Perfectly straight white teeth morphing into an innocent smile. "Why hello dear brother. Good to see you too."

Michael gulped. He can't remember the last time he was _this_ afraid. Her glossed lips puckered out almost like she was pouting. She stepped closer before drawing him into a hug. Michael was too afraid to even hug back.

He knew she could feel his soul wavelength. After all, she was a reaper.

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "We need to talk," she commented. Dazed, Michael could only nod. Her silver eyes glanced at each member of the group before her eyes lingered on Kid and back towards him.

"You brought friends. How sweet."

The only thing he could hear was the blood running through his veins. What should he do!

Rachel walked towards their table before looking over her shoulder. "You coming? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Michael gathered the last of his courage, and followed his sister. The group followed behind.

(_A/N: I might've left some detail out by accident. Fancy restaurants actually do have a bar. It may not look like one though.)_

Rachel sat at the end next to Michael after the group was seated. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Michael gulped. This isn't going to go well.

* * *

"W-What is it you want to talk about?"

A cold drift blew by making him shudder.

He was still stuttering!

She smirked at him. A silent victory. "I'd rather not say it here."

He raised a brow. "Then where…?"

"My place." She shrugged. "Or yours."

He stayed silent. So she knew all along. Damn her.

"You knew. Didn't you?"

Rachel tilted her head like a lost puppy. "I don't know what you're talking about, Michael."

His hands clenched into fists. "Don't act all innocent with me, Rachel!"

She smirked again. "I should say the same about you."

He didn't answer, only glared. She pouted. "Aww, don't give me that look. You're so predictable. How could I not know?"

She had a point. "Then you should know why I've come."

She nodded slowly. Almost too slowly. "I do."

She was toying with him. She could kill him right now and it'd be all over. No, wait. Scratch that. She wants a fight. A fair fight.

When he didn't reply, she continued. "I'll help you. But for a price."

"Name it. I bet I'll pay it."

"I know you will. But what I want isn't something that can be given now," she commented dryly.

"What do you want?"

She pushed off from the table she was leaning against and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Her fingers ghosted down his chest before stopping in the middle right where the scar is. She pressed on it slightly making him wince. "Your soul," she whispered.

Michael flinched. Seriously flinched. Damn it. He can't give her that. Not yet at least.

He pulled away from her and faced his group of students. "You know I can't give you that."

She smiled. "Oh, I know. Why do you think I asked?"

He growled. A sound that vibrated from the back of his throat. He could thank the Kishin part of him for that.

"Show me that you can help. Then maybe I'll give it to you. But tell me first, why do you want it?"

"Well who wouldn't? I don't know one person who wouldn't want Death's soul. You're a powerful person, Michael. You hold tons of potential."

Rachel giggled. Actually giggled!

"What's so funny?"

"You. I almost forgot how fun you could be. I'm sure Mitchel would like to know you're in town."

His eyes widened and he spun around. "What!? You told him!?"

"No! Of course not! He'd steal you away and get all the fun for himself. I only gave him a few minor details."

"Minor details?"

She waved her hand as if dismissing something away. "Little things. I told him you were human again. But I didn't tell him that you're in town."

Michael relaxed slightly. Key word: slightly. He was still on high alert from her presence and how much danger his students are in at the moment. He's surprised none of them have spoken a word.

Rachel must've noticed for she turned towards the group. "Students, I'm guessing?"

Michael glared and watched carefully as she examined each student. She paused on Kid before moving on. "Can I at least say hi to my nephew?" Her silver eyes were almost pleading.

Her voice was timid and soft. Unlike her usual self. He felt sort of guilty in a way, but he knew his sister.

His eyes met Kid's.

There was no argument.

Michael nodded briefly and watched as she stood up and quickly engulfed him in a hug. She pulled back just as quickly and looked him in the eye. "You look just like your father!" she praised.

Michael softly huffed and turned away. Great. Now Mitchel knows and will probably come searching for him. Damn that woman!

After she praised Kid some more and introduced herself to the rest, she took her seat again. A waiter had stopped by and took their orders. "How did you know where I was?"

Rachel shrugged and twirled a strand of her dirty blonde hair. "I sensed your soul and followed it. You're lucky you're in a human populated area or you'd be a goner in seconds."

Michael bit his lip. She could sense it all the way from Canada? Maybe he needs to use some magic to hide his soul wavelength if it's _that_ strong. So much for traveling to Canada now.

The waiter brought back their orders a few minutes later. Michael didn't order anything due to the fact that he can't eat human food since he's a Kishin. Black Star was busy getting himself drunk while Tsubaki was desperately trying to drag him away from the bar.

* * *

Kid watched as his aunt picked at her salad and carefully sipped her wine. She seemed nice. Soul was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her chest. Kid couldn't blame him. She _did_ have a great body.

Maka and Liz were busy conversing with each other while Patty was coloring on a napkin. How she got crayons, he would never know. Tsubaki had taken Black Star up to the room after he managed to get himself drunk. Michael had left saying he'd be back.

"What can you tell me about my father?"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Rachel blinked up, startled, before pursing her lips. Kid wondered if it came out sounding too rude. "I can't really say much. It's not my place to say. I can tell you now that your father had a lot happen in his past. He may seem like a complete mystery, but some things are meant to stay in the past."

"What happened?"

"He didn't tell you?" Kid shook his head.

She forked with her salad. "Don't think of Michael as ruthless and heartless. Because he isn't. Death may not be merciful, but it knows regret and pain."

Kid looked down at his plate and back up at her. "…I hoping since he won't give me answer, maybe you would."

Rachael sighed. "I can try. I can't promise anything will be accurate."

Kid smiled. If his father won't give a straightforward answer, then maybe his aunt will.

* * *

_A/N:_** I'm sorry! If this chapter is confusing to you, then tell me so I can do an overview of the story so far to clear things up. Review! **

_Note:_** I'm just trying to introduce Michael's sister, Rachel. She is a reaper as well. Like how Michael is Death, Rachel is Life. Total opposite. I will introduce his brother later on. **


End file.
